Resurgence
by PhoenixStar15
Summary: Attack at the end of her third year - it leads to a change in her life and the Resurgence of families once thought dead, but with a cold war set to erupt things are just beginning. - 4th year Au. - Fem Potter.
1. Chapter 1

_**disclaimer; i own nothing.**_

 **Chapter One.  
Resurgence. **

_Freya Potter sighed, the sight of the London suburbs passing by the windows of the Hogwarts Express – returning from Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, her third year; and the tale of the Infamous Prisoner Of Azkaban; Sirius Black. Her Godfather – an innocent man thought to have betrayed her parents to the Dark Lord Voldemort – when in actual fact it was Peter Pettigrew, the hailed hero that gave his life to stop Sirius Black. In actual fact, the coward had managed to frame Sirius into the position he was in, having spent the last decade or so locked in the pits of Azkaban Prison; himself now a on-the-run wanted criminal. They had the Rat – Pettigrew, an animagus of a common brown rat that for the decade her Godfather had rotted in Azkaban he grew fat on the food that her friend, his family Ronald Weasley – the Weasley family fed him, thinking him their pet. She thought that finally she had a family, somewhere were she could finally call home and family- yet through her own inadequacies and lack of power/ training – the words of a hateful Potions Master – she had lost both the revenge that would have come to seeing the real traitor put behind bars, or best given to the Dementors and the freedom of her God-father. It had resolved her to finally come out of her shell – she would work as hard as she can until finally she was strong enough to stop things like this from happening.  
Freya was smart – smarter than most thought of her, and if she truly admitted to herself, smarter than all in her year. She had took Divination – on the suggestion of her friend Ronald Weasley, though using that spare time, and that of History she had self taught herself both Arithmancy and Ancient Runes – to the level of all her other subject; 5th year. She could easily have sat for her Owls – but because of where she lived, the conditioning of the Dursleys and their abuse she had severe self confident issues, having always had to do her best at doing her worst – else she receive the wrath and punishment of her Uncle for doing better than their precious Dudley. It was why, for the past year or so Freya had been learning from the books she found in the Chamber of Secrets – spells she knew where dark and dangerous, meant for one thing, and one thing only; Death. Had she been brave enough to act, to show her true self and used what she knew then perhaps she would have been able to prevent the rat from escaping. It was her mistake and a mistake that she wouldn't repeat.  
"Write to us this Holiday Freya – you to Ronald." Hermione spoke, gathering her books together – having already started on the summers load of homework assigned to them. _

" _Yes Hermione I will." Freya answered. "Though we will be seeing each other at Ron's – the Quidditch World Cup." Freya reminded Hermione – the trio having received word from the Weasley patriarch that he had secured them each a ticket – save for Molly whom wasn't a fan of the wizarding game and that they where invited to stay the week before hand and afterwards where they would be escorted to Diagon Alley for purchase of their school supplies for the coming fourth year. Ronald grunted in response – having already stuffed a sandwich or something into his mouth and was making his way out of the compartment. "Enjoy your summer Hermione."_

" _You to Freya!" Hermione waved goodbye heading over to her parents – the pair splitting on the muggle side of the platform already having wished Ronald a good bye. Freya moved off to the exit that, normally her purpled face – walrus – of an uncle would be waiting for her. This time however her uncle was nowhere to be seen, Freya sitting down on her trunk with Hedwig by her side. Either two things happened, the first; her Uncle was simply running late, the second he had finally had enough of her "Freakiness" and decided that Freya would no longer be welcomed in his house. Personally Freya thought it the second one – a fact she had pointed out to Dumbledore at their annual meeting – these Freya used to try and beg him to let her stay anywhere – he never gave, nor the reason why it was so important for her to stay in an abusive household. Not that he actually cared – he refused to her anything of it and brushed it off. The scars that littered her back said other wise. It was now a waiting game for the next hour or so.  
-/ time skip \\\\-_

" _Privet Drive. Little Whinging, Surrey." the conductor of the Night-Bus spoke as the triple-decker purple bus, for the stranded witch or wizard came to an abrupt stop._

" _Thanks Stan, Ernie." Freya spoke to the pair. "Weird, voodoo head thing." its echoing laughter as she stepped off and stand placed her trunk on the road – the bus shooting off, vanishing into the distance as Freya grabbed her trunk and started down the path towards her relatives home. Hedwig was off hunting for her meal – so she didn't have to worry about her Uncle throwing her around in the cage._

 _Freya stopped, brought out of her musings as a cold chill crept over her body. Something was definitely wrong and it was finally that Freya notice she had been walking in complete darkness – the lights of the street having given out back near the actual street entrance where she was dropped off by the Night-Bus. Freya dropped her trunk – pulling her wand and shrinking it, not bothering if muggles saw her. Now was not the time to worry about that, and as she walked closer to her relatives house and noticed that each house she was passing – the front door was blown open. The feeling of dread as she got closer and closer._

" _Well – how do we have here." Freya spun – walking out from around the side of Mrs Figgs house, five men – three behind two at the front. Though Freya couldn't say who any of them where – each wearing a set of black and mid-night purple robes, hoods pulled up and plain black masks on that hid their faces from view. "Freya Potter – took us a while, but we finally managed to find your little hideaway here, your Uncle and Aunt where very cooperative, told us all about you – that fat pig son of theirs too." the man laughed. "Played with them for a while – you weren't home so we had fun with the rest of the filthy muffles here in this nice little cul-de-sac." he clucked his tongue. "But now your here – and we've got orders to bring you in alive. So make it easy and -"_

 _Freya didn't give him time to finish, snapping her wand up and sending a bone exploding curse that struck him right between the eyes – his head, for a split second hold the look of pure shock, exploded into a red mist of gore that splattered all over the equally shocked group. Two more, Freya managing to cast that caught one on the leg, his bones slicing through his flesh leaving some sticking out. The second – the man it was about to hit, growled and pulled the headless body in the path of it. Throwing it aside and casting back at Freya._

" _Avada Kedavra." the emerald green spell erupted and flew straight toward Freya – summoning a thick plank of wood and banishing it towards the group whilst running back to her relatives house as more spells flew by her head and splashed against the house wall. Some gouging chunks away other blowing holes in the wall._

" _No you fools – the master wants her alive!" a faceless man called out. Seemingly ignored by the others – more spells came tearing through the house. Freya ducking behind the kitchen counter – her eyes glancing and catching sight of the horrified look forever etched into her relatives stone dead faces. Ones of pain and anguish in their last minutes. A spell smashing close brought her back to the now – quickly casting over the counter top, a wide area banishing spell that seemed to catch whomever was there and roughly tossed him back outside the house._

" _Crucio!" the blinding pain of the torture curse striking her – nerves feeling like a knife was slowly splitting them all, pain but nothing like Riddles had been. A flick of her wand and the considerable size of her uncle's dead body slammed against the man, ending the spell and his life with a sickening snap as he was slammed against the corner of the wall and his neck caught between it and her uncle's size. Standing and running to the other side of the living room – her ears catching the sound of a blasting hex being cast from behind the wall – a hastily cast shield took the brunt of the wall erupting but still Freya was thrown back against the far wall. Her head buzzing, the world spinning and her wand lost somewhere in the rubble._

" _Little Cunt!" somebody grabbed her roughly and struck her with the back of his hand – landing a solid kick to her ribs that definitely broke one or two. Freya acting on instinct thrust her hand out and the man was banished off his feat, flying backwards crashing into and through the cupboard under the stairs where she used to sleep. Off in the distance several pops sounded._

" _Freya!" the call, the familiar voice of her Godfather._

" _Bitch!" the man pushed himself out of the rubble._

" _Sirius!" Freya gasped, seeing her godfather entering into the house – just as another shout rang out "Avada Kedavra!" Sirius watching in horror as the Killing Curse leapt and struck Freya in the chest, throwing her back against the far wall._

" _NO!" Sirius roared, his wand snapping off a dark curse, the result the attackers head rolling to the Ground ahead of his actual body still standing, twitching before it caught up and crumpled to the floor. Sirius rushing through, Dumbledore behind him stilling at the sight, Freya's lifeless form in Sirius' arms, the man sobbing trying to shake her awake – her once bright emerald green eyes now dull and void of everything. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, please, merlin no..." Sirius kept mumbling, shaking her form but nothing..._

" _Sirius -" Dumbledore started, stopping as both he and Sirius where forced away from Freya's body – a magical shock-wave erupting, her eyes flaring back to life as the infamous Lightening Bolt scar on her forehead cracked open – rupturing and spilling with, not only a large amount of blood but also a large, floating – swirling mass of black liquid smoke that radiated a foul, loathsome magic that repulsed all those around; Freya's voice erupted from her throat, a blood curdling scream, her body arching off the ground before the smog seemed to explode, blasting throughout the house, only Dumbledore's quick reactions, raising the strongest, golden shield that stained under the assault of the magic that was rolling off Freya's body in wave after wave. One final slam and the shield shattered, forcing both men to the floor – Freya's body slumping to the ground, still and unmoving.  
Sirius moved over to Freya's body. "She's... Albus! She's alive!" Dumbledore nodded, quickly grabbing a piece of broken wood and tapping it with his wand before looking at Sirius. _

" _You're going to Hogwarts. The Infirmary – Madam Pomfrey will be there, stay with her. I'll be there shortly." Sirius nodded, catching the piece of wood, the portkey activating and in a flash the pair vanished from the ruins of Number #4 Privet Drive. Looking around at the mass of destruction and death that lay around - "How?" Dumbledore whispered aloud to himself. How had they found Freya Potters residence – he had made sure that all information surrounding Miss Potter, her family and relatives where seal under the Chief Warlocks office. Powerful charms, that he himself had done meant that anyone trying to access the information would be warded off and he would know who and when. Several times before people had tried in the early days after the end of the war, he had blocked them all and that of the Ministry from unsealing the information – always on the advice and warnings that there where still threats out there to Miss Potter's life. Now... this was indeed very, very troubling.  
Already he could feel the tattered remains of the ever quickly and failing blood wards that he had set up after delivering Miss Potter as a child. The advantage of having her here under the protections had failed – another question as to the How? The Blood Wards where designed to repel any and all that sought entry into the area with intent to harm Miss Potter, a theory that perhaps they had managed it by coming to capture her alive and well – once inside the Wards wouldn't have done anything. So much death and carnage. _

" _Albus... Albus!... ALBUS!" the old man snapping out of his thoughts, Kingsley Shacklebolt standing there – his wand out and a very serious and grave looking on his face._

" _Kingsley?" Dumbledore asked, in question to the state of the condition that the outside street was in._

" _This isn't good Albus – I, not even you can sweep this aside." Kingsley told him gravely, the pair walking out into the deserted muggle street. A quick look back, it was a wonder how the house didn't collapse on them, the front completely destroyed – showing the inside of the house. Looking around at the numerous other house's – each with their doors missing and he knew without guessing that anyone that was to be found inside the homes where long since dead in the most heinous way. "We have Auror Dawlish laying dead there – one of the Minister's personal protection aurors. Around us – Dawlish included that amounts to four dead, with one escaping. Inside the house, Albus its one of the Carrow twins; Alecto. The other two – are unknown."_

" _No doubt the one that escaped would have been Amycus." Dumbledore stated. "The twins where never ones to travel without the other – Amycus will undoubtedly seek vengeance on Miss Potter."_

" _I need to call Madam Bones – no doubt she'll be wanting to question Miss Potter." Kingsley stated._

" _Very well, I shall take my leave back to Hogwarts. Please inform Madam Bones." Dumbledore stated, Kingsley nodded before Albus vanished with a soft, almost silent crack. Kingsley sighed, the night was only to get longer._

 _-|| Time Skip. ||-_

 _~ Time to wake up sweetheart.~ Freya felt incredibly peaceful, safe and comfortable – more so than she had ever before in her life. It was hard to think of a reason why she would stay here, in this bliss. ~ Come on, Sweetheart – there isn't much time left.~ this caused Freya to grown, sitting up – her eyes wide in shock and disbelief at the sight of two people in-front of her. The closest, sitting on the crisp white bed, the other standing beside her and both looking at her with loving, proud smiles._

 _~Mummy?~ The woman sitting beside her – bright red hair that flowed in soft, silky waves down her back, matching bright emerald green eyes glistening back into Freya's. A soft smile, and standing behind her, a tall man, broad shoulders and round glasses sitting on his nose, behind them soft brown eyes that glistened to. ~Daddy?~ the pair smiled and nodded, Freya scrambling and engulfing them both in a tight and fierce grip. Her mother and father too both clinging back and soft crying in happiness._

 _~shhh, my darling little girl. Everything's going to be alright, but we need to speak as we don't have long.~ Lily Potter spoke to her daughter Freya, pulling back. ~ this is a rare opportunity, and we need to talk about some things first.~_

 _~ What things? ~ Freya asked confused._

 _~ things are going to start changing Freya – you need to step out of the shadow you have been hiding in.~ Lily told her daughter with James Potter nodding along._

 _~ Sirius will be there for you, trust in him and trust in yourself, you strong – so very strong. It's time to show the world.~ James smiled and nodded at his daughter._

 _~ It's time for you to go back.~ Lily smiled,cupping her daughter cheek and brushing away the tear that ran down. ~shh, its not you time. Not yet – you still have a long life to lead. Don't be afraid of who you are, we're already so proud of you. Find love, life life to the fullest. Promise us that Freya ~_

 _Freya nodded back to her mum. ~ I promise. ~ she vowed already feeling herself slip backwards as the brilliant white light surrounding them started to fade._

 _~ Remember trust yourself, trust Sirius – learn from Dumbledore but do not trust the old man. ~ her father told her._

 _~ Wait, I don't understand?~ Freya called out._

 _~ you will. ~ her parents voice echoed as the world or wherever that was faded into darkness and she was lost to the void._

 _Freya slowly awoke – the bed wasn't the comfy one she remembered, instead she knew instantly that it was the stiff, uncomfortable bed in the Infirmary Wing of Hogwarts School; the incredibly itchy blanket that Freya thought where purposefully there to insure that comfort was the last thing available. Around her – the curtain dividers having been placed around – from a small crack in-between them she could see the windows, the Valley and the mountains in the distance and the sun barely breaking the clouds. So she guessed that it was early in the morning – just before dawn. Extremely early for herself – having never been a morning person though, now she felt incredible. There was no exhaustion that she would normally feel – no slight throbbing headache that was her normal. No Freya Potter was totally fine – better than fine, feeling excellent. She looked at her hands, arms – no blemishes that where there from the fight, of that she remembered everything from the feeling of dread at arriving home to the spells she had used and... her parents. The promise, the vow she had made.  
Swinging her legs over the edge of the bed – noticing that below her, curled in a ball was the large grim that she remembered well. Kneeling down, running her hands through the soft fur – the dog whimpering slightly. "Shh, Sirius." the eyes snapped open, suddenly Freya was on her back as the dog pounced on her – laughing as Sirius licked at her face. "Yuck, mutt – get off me." Sirius allowed her to push him off before changing back. "Freya!" Sirius shouted pulling her back to her feet and into a fierce hug. "You had me scared half way to the grave." _

" _I'm fine, Sirius." Freya laughed, pulling away from Sirius and looking at him. Frowning. "You need a shower and a shave – also a goods night sleep. Have you been awake all night?"_

 _Sirius looked slightly uneasy. "Kid, you should sit back down."_

 _frowning, Freya sat on the edge of the bed – Sirius next to her sighing deeply. "You've been in a coma for the past four weeks."_

" _Four weeks!" Freya gasped. "What the hell?"_

" _How much do you remember from the final moments of the fight at you relatives home?" Sirius asked, Freya thinking back._

" _... you called out – then I was hit with... a banishing hex, I think before blacking out." Freya spoke, Sirius shook his head in reply._

" _You where hit with the Killing Curse -" Freya's eyes bulged, quickly connecting the dots. ~that's why she had seen her parents~_

" _I... I was dead." She looked at Sirius. "Wasn't I?"_

 _breathing in deeply and looking concerned Sirius nodded. "Yes, you where – but then you came back, you screamed as your scar split open. There was blood everywhere; then something spewed from your scar."_

" _What?"_

" _I don't know." Sirius admitted, Freya very concerned about whatever that was. "I think Dumbledore knows but he's been mute about it for the last three weeks. Madam Pomfrey declared you healthy on the third day afterwards."_

" _Then why the coma?" curiously asking Sirius._

" _Your magic." at Freya's confused face Sirius explained. "Something – I suspect whatever was in your scar – was leeching you magic, with it expelled from you body you had a sudden surge of magic from your core – this jump started a very early and premature Magical Maturity."_

" _Magical Maturity?" Freya asked._

" _When a witch or wizard grows – normally between the age of 17 and 21 they go through a Magical Maturity, their magical core strengthening and they themselves coming into their full power and potential. Magi speaking." Sirius explained. "Normally this last between 4 to 5 days for your average witch or wizard,slightly stronger ones last about 6 to 9 days and then the most powerful; Dumbledore for example lasting between 10 – 12 days; I think Dumbledore was 11, not to sure. The longest was supposed to be Merlin and Morgana – both lasting about 15 to 17 days – yours lasted for 19 days."_

" _19!" Freya yelped. Sirius nodded, though wore a very proud grin._

" _19 – that's how long Madam Pomfrey recorded it." Sirius told her._

" _Then how come I've been out for extra?" at this Sirius got a very hard and angry expression on his face. Looking sternly at Freya._

" _I want the truth to this question." he told Freya, to which she could only nod back. "How long have... had the Dursleys been abusing you?"_

 _Freya fidgeting under the stern gaze of Sirius. Finally replying to the question. "I don't know when it really started, the first time I remember it – I think I was four, I dropped the frying pan and split oil across the kitchen floor. Petunia took it off me and hit me across the head with it." Sirius looked appalled. "I don't remember how long I blacked out from that – I woke up in the cupboard where they kept me. I … I guess it started after that. Belts where the main thing – occasional Dudley and his friends would beat me up – they called it Freya Hunting but I got good at climbing and out running them."_

 _Sirius looked at her. "Did..." he looked angry and on the verge of tears. "Did they ever do anything else?"_

 _Freya knew exactly what he was talking about. He wanted to know if they had ever tried anything sexually. She shook her head. "Vernon... he, he tried something before but it never got far, my magic lashed out and throw him against the wall. He never touched me again... not like that at least." Sirius nodded, pulling Freya into a tight hug, the pair both having tears that ran down cheeks. Freya in no hurry to leave the embrace – the last time before the attack that she saw Sirius she thought that it might have been the last time for a very long time._

" _They're all dead. I remember seeing them... I used his body." Freya spoke, none of it questions save the last part, Sirius pulled away and looked her in the eyes._

" _Yes, they are dead. They where dead long before you arrived back to that house." Sirius spat. "You do not shed a tear for them, nor for the people that you **had** to kill either. You did what you had to. The pain and sorrow of having to kill for the first time will go, but just know you did nothing wrong." Freya nodded, knowing that now wasn't the time to tell Sirius that, in actual fact she had already killed. That would come later. "As for yourself – the scars have been healed and there's no trace." Freya's eyes opened in shock, her hands pulling back the gown – frowning when she saw the ragged scar, though it was somewhat lessened. She looked to Sirius in question. "It's magical – all magical wounds leave a mark – sometimes they fade, but a healer would always be able to find them. The paste that we used on your back – it will lessen it over time – but I doubt it will vanish. The ones... on your back; they're mundane and have all been cleared away." Freya smiled and nodded, the pair lapsing back into a silence before Freya spoke again. _

" _I saw mum and dad." Sirius looked at her, Freya kept her gaze focused on tiled floor. "They told me to trust in myself, to trust in you and stop hiding in the shadows."_

" _Shadows?" Sirius whispered after a moments thought._

" _When I was younger – before I knew anything about magic or my parents. When I came home with my first report card from school – my grades where better than Dudley's ever where and... well, after what happened at home and what they told the teachers I knew I never to get top marks, all of them where exactly half of Dudley's." Sirius was enraged at the Dursleys and wishes they where still alive if only for he himself to end their miserable lives all over. "I never stopped though, in the library – at home when I could sneak books back and here at school I kept it up but never stopped learning."_

" _Why did you hide your work here?" Sirius asked._

 _Freya shrugged. "Ronald I guess."_

" _The Weasley boy?" Sirius asked, Freya nodded. "You … like him?"_

 _Freya looked aghast and vehemently shook her head. "No! Never." Sirius held his hand up in surrender, though he looked curiously at Freya – though said nothing, she would tell him when and if she wanted him to know. Instead he simply ask - "Why? If you don't like him? I understand it if you like him – stroke a guys ego and such, your mother did it to James sometimes when he made up the most idiotic plans or pranks. Love does strange things to people."_

" _It isn't love – more, I think that he was the first friend I had. I didn't want to lose him by making him feel dumb and such. So I learned in secret. Whilst Hermione and he thought I was reading quidditch magazines or Witch Weekly; actually they where charmed books of the subjects and other subjects that I was learning." Freya confessed. "Ancient Runes, Arithmancy – at the moment before the end of my third year I was finished reading the fifth year books."_

 _This surprise Sirius. "You that far ahead – you understand the theory and can cast the spell?"_

 _Freya flushed slightly and nodded. "Some... well most silently."_

 _Sirius smiled brilliantly. "That's amazing Freya." smiling back shyly._

" _What's gonna happen with me?" Freya asked. "With the Dursleys dead, I mean."_

" _You'll be staying with me." Sirius said, Freya perking up at this._

" _Really?"_

" _Yes." Sirius smiled at the enthusiasm from his God-daughter. "Turns out that I am actually Lord Black." Sirius explained. "When I was younger – shortly after I ran away from home to your father's house I received a letter from my mother – you'll meet her portrait, charming woman; the best qualities of a toad and troll that mated together with a pure-blood suprematist." Freya laughed. " Anyway, she told me I had been disowned from the family, and was no longer Heir to the Black Family – well turns out that she never had the authority to do that. My Grandfather; Lord Arcturus Sirius Black – the previous Lord Black at the time I ran away and died a year after the end of the war; never granted my mother and father's request to disown me – instead he kept my as the Heir to the Black family – he left everything to me, though we need to talk later about some things concerning it. But the fact is that we have a House – the Black London Town House, which; to be honest is a bit run down but I've already got Kreacher and Dobby cleaning the place up and they've finished our bedrooms."_

" _That's brilliant." Freya smiled, happy that she would be staying with her godfather. "It's safe though for you?"_

 _Sirius nodded. "Dumbledore has set it up with under the Fidelius Charm. Safest it can be." Freya nodded. "good, now it's best I go and get Madam Pomfrey and Dumbledore – no doubt they'll want to ask some questions and run some tests." Sirius stood. "Oh, just call me snuffles when I'm in my animagus form, I know that Madam Bones – the Head of Department of Magical Law Enforcement will want to speak to you – some of the people that attacked you where from her department and higher in the Ministry." Freya nodded, settling back into bed as Sirius went off to find Madam Pomfrey and Dumbledore – today was going to be long._

 _-|| Time Skip ||-_

That had been nearly two weeks ago, Freya sat in her bedroom at Number 12 Grimmauld Place – the Ancestral Home of the Black family. Once a Most Ancient and Noblest House – it was stripped of the titles following Sirius being condemn of being the Potter's betrayer. Still it was nice to be back in the company of her Godfather – of which the pair had spent all the days together, getting to know one and the other, Sirius telling Freya about her parents and old school stories whilst Freya told him of her school life and the things they got up to. Of course they had talked about the attack – Freya showing Sirius about her true level of capability - and the situation which lead her to preforming at such an inadequate state. Needless to say – Professor McGonagall, whom was a frequent visitor, in the last two weeks due to her being part of the "Group" - was very disappointed, and saddened at what Freya when Sirius explained to her the situation and made the change from Divination to Ancient Runes. Thus she had vowed to ensure that Freya was pushed to her full abilities, having in those two weeks seen to her taking the end of third year exams again at the Ministry under herself and Madam Marchbanks with the extra for Ancient Runes and Arithmancy – the results that had come in that morning – achieving an Outstanding + on them all with extra credit for her patronus. Of which Sirius was delighted to see not only Prongs again – but the doe of Lily's own patronus. A very rare fact indeed that anyone could or did have two patronus'. It was now that Sirius had taken to teaching her as much as he could – and promising more. They had spoke about the vision – encounter with her parents – of which they had kept silent and between the pair of them and the part of Dumbledore. Sirius agreed – they would learn from Dumbledore but they would be cautious of his interactions with the pair.

Of course there had also been an investigation into the attack and deaths at Private Drive – but the nature of the attack, coupled with the deaths of all the muggles – Dawlish clad in Death Eater regalia and the amount of lingering dark magic, Freya was completely exonerated – Madam Bones had explained whilst the investigation will continue it is more than likely that "some people" will stall or even stop the investigation – something that shouldn't have been a question but certain members of the Wizengamot where calling for Azkaban and such for the deaths, though three guesses who. The papers though – the Daily Prophet mainly – where calling her the newest _**Dark Lady Rising**_ because of the "Dark" curses she had used and the way she had dispatched Dawlish. Even Dumbledore had been _Disappointed_ in her use of "clearly" dark magic. Sirius had blown his top and the entire house had shook violently as he expelled Dumbledore by use of the Wards – something Freya still chuckled at, them having dumped him in some lake in the remote highlands – it had taken him three days to return and apologise, though of course Dumbledore had added his Disappointed talk to Sirius and that he only wished for Freya's best interest, Sirius sarcastically mentioning the scars and abuse – something McGonagall had scolded the old man for, harshly. It felt nice to have two people firmly on her side for a change – people actually looking out for her safety.  
Remus was due to arrive at the House in the next week – the Weasley Clan and Hermione some point as well, though they didn't know when exactly. They would be staying there until the end of the Holidays. Apparently for safety – but both Freya and Sirius had the thought it was Dumbledore trying to limit the time the duo had together. In truth Azkaban and the betrayal Sirius had suffered – not only by the rat but also in partial Remus and the Order – had hardened Sirius. He no longer saw the spells that his family where known for as being Dark in the sense they should never be used, now he saw them as a way to ensure that he would be strong enough to protect those around him,currently that stood at Freya and himself – Remus was still a touchy subject until the pair had a chance to talk. He saw magic as it should be – as Freya had taken to understanding it now – it all came down to intent, magic was all about intent. Sure spells like the Unforgivables where inherently bad; but that spoke about the intent as well, if you where trying to use them your intent was to kill, to harm. Sirius had spoken about Family Grimoires that contained the history of the Families Magicks and actual history; however they could only be read by the members of the families. However the Black and Potter Families – through Sirius Grandfather -the previous Lord Black Arcturus Sirius Black and Freya's Grandfather Lord Charlus Potter had combined the two into a singular book, learning each others Family Magicks during the war with Grindelwald when they fought side by side. It was simple book – black and red leather bound with a small crest of both the Potter and Black families on the front set side by side – when asked if Sirius wouldn't need it as well, he had told Freya that for the moment it was important for her to learn it but soon they would be able to both learn it. At the moment there was a limit to the training the pair could preform – the training room in the Black Town House was seriously damaged, and both Kreacher and Dobby had spoke that it would take a month or so to have in full working condition.  
 **(((((((((())))))))))**  
A knock came at the door – Freya checking the time, it was already gone six in the evening. "Freya, is it okay for me to come in?" Sirius asked from outside.

"Yeah, come on in." Sirius opening the door to the master bedroom that he had gifted to Freya. When asked why Sirius had told her, he was fine with his old room just down the hall and the thought of being in his mum and dad's bedroom – whilst everything was new, was still weird for him. Freya couldn't complain, it was a lovely room of white, emerald green and brows that complemented each other – according to Sirius much better than the all black his parents used to sport. The bed a large king size four poster bed, with emerald drapes – en-suite with shower and large rolling top bath. It was heaven for her and offered her privacy which again she enjoyed. "Need to get ready kiddo – time for me to keep that promise."

"Promise?" Freya asked confused.

"To ensure you where ready – should, when that bastard Mouldy-shorts return, you'll be able to send him straight back to hell." Sirius grinned and Freya jumped out of bed – grabbing her clothes and rushing into the bathroom, returning a few minutes later as Sirius put his pocket watch away, frowning when he saw her old clothes. "We're going shopping as well."

"Er, no we're not. Its past six and you can't go outside in public." Freya pointed out, Sirius smirked.

"Magic." Slipping a ring on Sirius changed into what Freya could only describe as a plain, ordinary man completely forgettable once he left from your presence; she laughed.

"As long as you promise you'll be safe." Freya said seriously, Sirius nodded and gave her a hug, with a kiss on her head.

"Promise, you'll not be losing me anytime soon." Sirius said, pulling back and holding her at arms length. "I made the biggest mistake in my life – seeking revenge instead of taking care of you that night. I won't be making that mistake again – you come first, I'll always be here to help you." another hug, Freya thinking that this is what it must feel like to have a father. "Right come on – Gringotts first, and don't worry. Its neutral ground – the Goblins don't care for the dealings of Wizards, only if it would effect their Nation."

"Wouldn't harbouring a "deranged" serial killer count towards that?" Freya smirked, as Sirius puffed his chest out in fake pride.

"No, less handing me over others could use it to gain on other members of different families – like the Malfoy's, no doubt their vaults are filled with numerous dark and illegal artefacts, like the Blacks but you the goblins won't allow one rule for one family and another for another family." Sirius told Freya as the pair walked down the three flights of stairs to the parlour. "Bad for business."

Freya nodded. "Take a hold of this – it may feel weird, but its going to take us directly to the Bank and Account Managers we need to see." Sirius told her. "Don't, whatever you do draw your wand or do anything they tell you not to do." Freya nodded – feeling a tug at her naval as the portkey activated and the pair vanished from inside Grimmauld Place. \\\\-/

"Welcome Lord Black – Miss Potter." a sharp voice greeted them, or Sirius as Freya was groaning face down on the cold marble floor.

"Ouch." Freya moaned.

"Yeah, first time sucks, and everyone always falls." Sirius said, pulling Freya up and turning them to face a pair of Goblins sitting behind a large oak desk. For the life of her Freya could distinguish between the pair save for the black hair on one and the silver on the other – they both sat with identical tailored suits and matching, fanged grins. Sirius bowed, Freya following suite.

"Account Managers Goldfang and Ironhook." the pair nodding back. "May I introduce Heiress Freya Potter, Freya - the Potter Account Manager Ironhook and the Black Account Manager Goldfang."

Freya bowed, blurting out before thinking. "Ironhook? Any relation to Griphook?" everyone stopped, the goblin with black hair raising a pointed eyebrow.

"You know my grandson?" he asked curiously.

"Yes, he was the first Goblin I met – he took me to my vault." Freya replied.

"Curious." gesturing to the seats laid out for Sirius and Freya – sitting. "Miss Potter, before we begin as we have already discuss this with Lord Black we must ask if you are happy with your Families Account details and such being discussed in-front of Lord Black."

"Yes, that fine."

"Very well. We shall begin with, as you stated Lord Black the inheritance test for Heiress Potter." pulling out a sheathed silver dagger and single sheet of parchment. "One simple drop of blood on the parchment."

Freya unsheathed the dagger – a quick glance at Sirius who nodded back and gestured to her finger. Freya pulled the black across her finger – no pain, but the blood ran and dropped onto the parchment before the wound sealed up and the blood vanished from the parchment.

"lets see... _  
Name; Freya Lillian Potter._

 _Father; James Charlus Potter.  
Mother; Lillian Potter Nee Evans. _

_Grandfather; Charlus Potter.  
Grandmother; Dorea Potter Nee Black. _

_Godfather; Sirius Orion Black._

 _Titles;  
Heiress Apparent to the Most Ancient and Noblest House of Potter.  
Heiress Apparent to the Most Ancient and Noblest House of Gryffindor.  
Heiress Apparent to the Most Ancient and Noblest House of Slytherin.  
Heiress Apparent to the Elder Clan of Peverell.  
Heiress Apparent to the House of Black. _

Everyone sat silent and in shock at the revelation to the titles that where read off from the list of titles that Freya was the Heiress Apparent to. Finally it was her who spoke. "How?"

"That is something only you can tell us Miss Potter." Ironhook told her. "The House of Potter is pretty straight forwards – your the only child and blood descendant of the Potter family. The House of Black – that is due to you being first in accession – above the Malfoy Heir – thanks to the placement of both your Godfather and your Grandmother. But how you became the Heiress to Gryffindor – Miss Potter have you ever handled the Sword Of Gryffindor?" the goblin ask sharply.

"Er... yeah... during my second year. Down in the Chamber of Secrets." Freya spoke hesitantly.

"Explain." a demand not a question.

"Well – the Chamber was opened during my second year – during which I found Salazar Slytherin's hidden Chamber of Secrets, and the monster inside." Freya shuddered. "A eighty to ninety foot basilisk – that was parallelizing the students -"

"the stare of a basilisk kills Miss Potter, the monster could not have been." The second goblin – Goldfang – spoke.

"It can – if the basilisk is view in reflect or, like one of the attacks was through a ghost." all the others shared an uneasy look.

"The Basilisk will need to be killed." Sirius spoke, Freya trying to interrupt them.

"Indeed. Such a creature in the hands of the dark could-"

"Its dead!" Freya shouted – the three turning to her.

"And how exactly is it dead?" Ironhook asked with a raised eyebrow.

"when I face it and the shade of Tom Riddle down in the Chamber of Secrets – the Sorting Hat came to by way of Dumbledore's phoenix; Fawkes." Freya spoke to them all. "It in turn gave me the Sword of Gryffindor – and after a chase and... a duel... I killed the basilisk with the Sword. I pierced the monster through the head. It bit me – but Fawkes cried into it and I was healed." the others stared in shock at the confession.

Finally after a silent minute of shocked staring at Freya a goblin spoke.

"You still have the Sword?" The goblin asked.

Freya shook her head. "No, it's in the Headmasters office at Hogwarts."

"Call it." Ironhook said, Freya staring at him slightly bewildered. "If you held the true Sword of Gryffindor – and this-' guesting to the parchment that held her titles ' is true -the Sword should always be at your command. Simply will it into your hand and it will come." Freya nodded, standing and holding her hand out – feeling the familiar magic of the Sword that she held in the Chamber and a slight tug – the Sword appeared in her hand, the surprise wait causing Freya to almost drop it. - then she noticed the hungry looks of the goblins, the eyes lusting after the Sword of Gryffindor. Giggling when she moved it from side to side then up and down as their heads followed it. Sirius smirked and looked at her with a raised eyebrow; Freya flushed slightly red and walked forward placing the sword on the table.

"Amazing... truly... this Sword is the price of our Nation." Goldfang spoke, his voice in awe with Ironhook nodding silently next to him watching the Sword.

"I'm sorry – but why?" the looked at Freya. "Why is the Sword so important?"

"The Sword of Gryffindor was created by the most famous of Goblin forgers. The Sword was powerful, beautiful and deadly – that we as the nation presented to Godric Gryffindor after he came to the defence of our nation against wizards and witches that sought to end our ruling of the currency around the world." the goblin told the pair.

"I didn't know that Wizards had a fight with you're nation before the wars." Sirius spoke.

"Wizards and Witches through the centuries have always tried to wrestle control from us Goblins over the wealth of the world. You believe us to be hoarders – that covet gold, gems and the likes, but simply put; you are idiots that believe in the worst; because you do the worst to each other." Goldfang spoke. "We don't. Simple. We believe in keep the world moving – we keep you humans from throwing your economy into the fire and burning the world around you as you fight – which would be inevitable when you all fought over the gold. It is your nature – to wage war on each other." … "Thus – Godric Gryffindor was won who knew this fact, and fought with us during the early years when the goblin nation was young. As such, this Sword was forged for his after the war ended and presented to him as a sign of friendship that we offered to the House of Gryffindor."

"Well, then its yours." Freya said, shocking everyone in the room. "Take it." gesturing to the Sword.

"Freya -" Sirius started, the goblin cutting him off with what he was going to mirror.

"You are the Lady Gryffindor – this is a symbol of your House, an Heirloom. Why would you give it away freely without asking for anything?" Goldfang asked.

Freya fidgeted under their gaze. "Well, the way I see it – it isn't." silence and raised eyebrows. "The Sword was given to Godric Gryffindor as a sign of your friendship to him – not the House, not really. I think – that for me to rightly own the Sword it should be earned back – that we need to be friends."

"That may never happen – we Goblins haven't offered friendship to another wizard or witch since Godric." Goldfang spoke. "You are sure about handing it over freely?"

"Yes. Just be careful – the Sword took on the poison of the Basilisk and is probably the most dangerous Sword around." Freya told them, the Goblins thanking her with a nod – snapping his fingers as both the door opened and a sheath appeared on the sword, a goblin coming in.

"Take this to the bank manager – we will be along when our business is concluded to discuss the matter." Goldfang spoke, the goblin nodding and walked out carrying the Sword.

"Now – as the goblin to the Gryffindor Account and Lady, I can explain how you managed to achieve the title, when no other Potter ever has – despite the continued search for the title and Sword." Ironhook broke the silence. "You see – Godric came to the nation, told us of his plan that he would chose the successor of his title by way of his descendants finding the Sword. His only daughter; Cassandra Gryffindor married into the Potter family, he placed the Sword with the Sorting Hat of Hogwarts – telling it to present it to the one that embodied the truest Potter and Gryffindor values. That, is you Miss Potter."

"Why didn't he give it over to his daughter or Grandchild?" Freya asked.

"The title comes with power Miss Potter – the Gryffindor Grimoire and Lordship Ring come with power and knowledge that no other family have. The Potters where already a power family back then – he liked his son-in-law but at the end of the day, power corrupts and absolute power corrupts all. So he had to make sure that the person who would wield both or one of the titles could handle it. That is you – so you should take it as a very good compliment and vote of confidence in character. Now we should discuss the Slytherin Ladyship."

"Well that is unclear – none of the Potter family has ever been related to the Slytherin Family." Sirius said, he too confused about how Freya came into the title. "I understand that the Blacks have blood from the Slytherin line – parseltongue has been noted throughout the year in some of the Black family members but no one in the Potter family could speak parseltongue."

"I can." Freya told them, the rest looking at her.

"You see Lord Black – Miss Potter's grandmother.' "Dorea Black.' Sirius whispered. '- indeed- there is the familiar connection but also the previous Lady Potter – Lily Potter nee Evans."

"Lily?" Sirius asked incredulously. "Lily was a muggle-born."

"Yes, but as you should be aware – even muggle-borns are from a long line of extinct magical blood. In this case the squib "second" and "secretive" daughter of Salazar Slytherin which Lily Evans family descended from." Ironhook told them.

"My... my mother was the descendant of Salazar Slytherin?" Freya asked, a nod from Ironhook.

"Indeed, only the members of your family knew about it. Your father and grandparents." Ironhook spoke. "They sealed it secret under the Potter Family Charter. She couldn't claim the title – the blood and family magicks did not activate, they have however in you." Ironhook told them. "another way to look for evidence is the eyes – emerald green. Only one other line has had that particular shade of eye colour – Salazar Slytherin having the same matching eyes."

"Wow..." Freya whispered and Sirius nodded along too.

"My guess is that the blood activated due to your fight with his monster – by which the true history speaks of being the protector of the school from Warring Muggles." Goldfang interjected. "The creature was a fail safe only to be used in the most dire of circumstances when the school was at an almost lost. For it to attack anyone with magical blood – this Tom Riddle, must have done something horrid. Salazar Slytherin valued magical blood – not blood status."

"Just another thing that can be laid at Voldemort's feet. His crimes numerous." Freya spat.

"Voldemort? What does Voldemort have to do with this, Miss Potter?" Ironhook asked, Sirius too looking curious. Freya gestured to ink and parchment and with a nod wrote the words _Tom Marvolo Riddle_ then under it with lines to each word _I am Lord Voldemort._ To the shock of everyone.

"Tom Marvolo Riddle – the bastard child of the squib Merope Gaunt and Tom Riddle Sr. who had been snared by Gaunt with love potions. However when she stopped – already with child or just after he was born, he left and Merope died soon after with Tom going to orphanage." Freya explained.

"Gaunt you say." Ironhook looked at Freya who nodded.

"Hmm, then perhaps there is more to why the Dark Lord wanted to end your family line than just your parents defiance." Ironhook told them. Explaining further. "Some generations ago Hardwin Potter waged war on the Gaunt family after they attacked the Potter family and killed most of the Potter members – main and extended family." Ironhook told them. "You see the reason for the attack was the claim, by the Potter Family; that the Gaunt Family had committed line theft. The two sides waged a political war that end with the same position as the House Potter now finds itself in; near extinction. Only the one member – Hardwin Potter was left.' … 'He vanished for some time – returning with a with wife; Iolanthe Potter, and thus waged a private war on the Gaunt family that had grown to be thee most powerful family on the shores of Magical Britain and most of Magical Europe. Hardwin Potter cut a bloody path through the Gaunt family and left it in ruins. His own family; The Potters rising in place. There is more to it, an the journals that I believe your Grandfather – the last to read them – left them in the main Potter vault." Freya nodded. "This started a blood feud – however it was forgotten after the Gaunt Family collapsed, then Potter Family proved the line theft to us and we bankrupted the Gaunt's Family vault. A secret that was held only by Hardwin Potter, his wife and us – the line theft was of the Slytherin Family." this shocked the pair. "The Gaunt Family claimed the line through descendants – it was proven wrong; the line documentation was fake and forgery made by a traitors goblin. This was the reason we savaged the family and thus the Family fell into the shadows – only in later life did they try again for the Slytherin line with Gormlaith Gaunt kidnapping Isolt Sayre and trying to force a marriage and eventual rape through her son – Sayre was the last magical blood descendant of Slytherin – her legacy was Ilvermorny School. Though she adopted children – she never had any of her own – thus the line title was passed onto you. The true descendant of Salazar Slytherin."

Freya was shocked at what she was told.

"More can be found by reading Isolt Sayre book and your families journals. The last line before we talk about the Black title with Lord Black is the Peverell." Ironhook told them.

Sirius looked uneasy, Freya caught it and asked. "What's the matter with the family name?"

Sirius fidgeted before speaking. "The Peverell family is one of the oldest – older than Merlin, and..." Sirius ran a hand through his hair. "And thee darkest family to have ever lived... they where Necromancers, and the last Lord was rumoured to be a WarMage. They vanished generations ago. The Peverell Grimoire is the most valued book among the dark families and anyone wishing to really learn the dark arts. The Grimoire hold all the spells they created; rumoured to be the darkest and dealt in death – but strangely in life as well, having the most powerful healing magic ever. Or so the rumours are."

"The rumours are true." Ironhook told them. "The Peverell Family is the protogenoi of the Potter family on the female side of the House. It was the last daughter of the Last Lord Peverell that married Hardwin Potter. Ever since the Potter family has been looking for a way to claim the Peverell title; but the Family Magicks have never accepted anyone to you."

Freya swallowed. "Why was my family trying to claim the title of the darkest family?"

"It is their birth right – your birth right. It is a misconception that the Potter family have ever been light." Ironhook told him.

"My father -" Freya began.

"James fought for the Light side, as did I because it was the right thing to do at the time – originally James was being tutored to take over your Grandfather – his father Charlus Potter as the leader of the Grey Faction. I was also going to take the Black House into the Grey Faction before the whole mess of the end of the war." Sirius told Freya. It seemed she, in reality knew nothing about her family or history. "The little I know and can tell you about the Potters family as whole, they have always believed that there is no limit to learning magic – it is all intent based. Your Grandfather was a great man Freya – deadly with a wand so much that Grindelwald was afraid of him and if he hadn't stopped to help a friend, he probably would have defeated Grindelwald – not Dumbledore. He even fought Voldemort into a retreat.' … 'Charlus and Dorea where only killed by fifty death eaters that ambushed them."

"If I remember correctly Lord Black – less than twenty made it out alive, and I believe they where all rather badly injured." Ironhook interjected.

Sirius nodded. "Yes, I believe so to. Point is Freya – Charlus knew magic that the likes of Dumbledore – and until a while ago, myself would have said where the darkest. But Charlus saw it as I know do – learning those spells; it doesn't make you dark, knowing them can let you better defend against them. He also saw it that being able to use them made you a better protector to your family and at the end – that was your family motto; _Honour Thy Blood."_ Sirius looked far off for a moment. "It's why I want you to learn everything – from the Potter Grimoires to the Peverells. I am left wondering – I wanted to distances myself so far from my dark family that I refused to learn or use anything they taught to me. James was fighting for the Light side and became enamoured with Dumbledore's legend that he too stopped using spells that his father taught him. Now I wonder what would have happened had I learned the magic, had we both learned it and used it in the war. Perhaps... perhaps things would have been different." the with determination Sirius added. "You will not fall to that – you will survive the coming war, that I promise."

"And if people call me a Dark Lady." Freya asked.

"Let them." Sirius said. "in the end – like they did with Dumbledore, Grindelwald and the Dark Lord – people are sheep and they flock to the one who holds the power. If they call you a Dark Lady – let them, have your revenge when they grovel."

Freya chuckled. "That's dark Sirius."

He smirked back. "I tried Light. We both have – and both have been on the receiving end of the public. Both being treated as trash when the worst happens and they no longer have need for us, only to flock back to bask in the light of our glory." Freya nodded agreeing and remembering the incident of her second year and how the world turned on her.

"The Black Family title?" she asked, having remembered the last family title. Secretly glad about it being the last – the past hour or so had enough information to last a lifetime and she still had many questions – and the means to answer them through the books in the vaults.

"The Black family title... that is complicated and in part only possible if you agree to something." Sirius spoke.

"What?" Freya asked.

"Adoption." Sirius said hesitantly.

Freya was stunned... "You.. you want... you want to adopt me?" her eyes misting slightly.

Sirius nodded. "I should have been there for you as a child – I should have been there to raise you and protect you and I failed that. I failed you and your parents -that I will always be sorry for." … "But, I'm here now, despite my condition and I can help you – even if it weren't so with your relatives, adopting you I can give you a home and help protect you. But also... because, I love you like you are my daughter – this would only cement it in the eyes of the law and Gringotts. I would never expect to claim the place of either of your parents but -" Sirius never got to finish - "Omph" - as Freya crashed into him and held him tightly, shaking softly whilst sobbing.

"Yes." Freya spoke.

Sirius smiled. "It's not simple as muggle adoption. Magical adoption is also referenced as Blood Adoption – you would become a Black just as much as you are a Potter.' he told Freya ' You won't need to give up your name or titles – you would simply inherit the Black title... today."

"Wait, why today?" Freya asked pulling back. Sirius sat Freya back down and himself and faced her whilst talking.

"The Black Family has a reputation – one that I cannot uphold for several reasons. The biggest are; firstly people will never forget that I was convicted as the betrayer of your family, my friends – brother and sister in all but blood. They will always remember that I spent time in Azkaban. But also the family charter won't allow me to hold it for long -" Sirius sighed and ran a hand over his face. "Azkaban – the length of time has left me … unable to... I can't have children." Freya was shocked. "And the Black Family Charter demands that the holder of the Head of House be able to carry on the title – be able to produce an heir. I cannot – so I have five years to find a Black Family member to carry it on. You are the only one, save Draco Malfoy who already thinks he will be the Lord Black, adopting you will stop my Family, title, magic and money from falling into their hands. But mainly, I love you like you're already my daughter."

Freya smiled and hugged Sirius again, sitting back, smiling and wiping away the tears. Nodding. "yes." Sirius smiled, he too with tears before turning and nodding to the Goblins.

"This is a private ritual – not to be mentioned out of the Bank." Both Freya and Sirius nodded. "Then let us begin."

-/ time skip. \\\\-

Freya Potter-Black walked out of Gringotts bank, some three hours later having visited all the Family Vaults – that on her order as the new Lady of the Houses – the Goblins would move the contents of all the vaults to their own level deep within the pits of Gringotts. Stationed behind a protective beast; dragon to be more specific, Ukrainian Iron Belly. All the Family Magicks had accepted her – the totems of them all appearing as Magicks wove them into her own blood and magic. She now had the powers, responsibilities and ambient magicks that came with the Ladyship of several power Houses. Not to mention the Grimoires of those Houses – Potter, Black, Gryffindor, Slytherin and Peverell – of which she had also taken a fair few journals that detailed each families history; personal history of the previous Lords including her own family and their war with Voldemort that seemed to stretch on far back into the past. They had also owled a copy of the Potter will – curiously sealed under the order of the Chief Warlock, Dumbledore – to Madam Bones, along with a copy of Freya's memories of the last year and a short written statement about the truth of Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew. Hopefully it would start the ball rolling for finally freeing her... Father. Sirius Black was now Freya's father; not that he would ever replace James or Lily as her Father or Mother but he was – and he was there as the one person she could now count on to always be looking out for her best interests. He wasn't shackled by Dumbledore's views, the Ministry's or the public's – no, Sirius Black's only purpose was to ensure that Freya Potter-Black lived a full, happy life without the manipulations or dark bastards vying for her blood. Now though it was close to 9pm – and they had a quick stop at Twilfitt and Tatting's – placing an order with the seamstress for two brand new witches wardrobe including everything with the Potter crest on one and then both on the others. Between Freya and Sirius – in disguise, they took an oath of silence from the woman not to reveal the secret. She readily agreed knowing that she was dealing with a very, very powerful person that could ruin her. Now they where inside the Master Study of the Black Lord – or in Freya's case, Lady Black. The magic had already accepted Freya as the new Lady Black – Head of the House Black; her promise to bring it back to the Ancient, Noble and glories status it was in the past – and combined with the Potter Ladyship all that threatened her families or members of it, her loved ones will fall to her wand.

"Sirius?" Freya was slightly confused as she watched him feel around the wall above the fire place. "What are you doing?"

"Just... looking... for..." his hands grasped a small lever. "Bugger!" the flames licking the back of his hands, yet he pulled the lever and Freya watched the back of the fire place vanish, revealing a space big enough for the pair to step through – Freya hesitating at the sight of the hot flames licking up and vanishing into the air. A deep breath and she walked through into a small room – it was bare, cold and stone.

"It's cold."

"That's the magic of the House – it flows through this room and into the lay lines of the world that run through Britain. Its why the Black originally built the Town House here after selling the Estate off." Sirius told her. "ambient magic flows through the room – passing through it – but also staying in this stone' stone was the wrong word, it was a huge diamond, '-the pillar and moving throughout the House powering and charging the wards that have been extensively layered."

"That's a Diamond." Freya pointed out.

Sirius nodded. "Diamond have and conduct the most natural magic without offering much resistance. The bigger, wealthier of the family – the bigger the stone, quality and type – it also in turn is how powerful and extensive the wards are." Freya nodded. "Right, basically what's gonna happen is a reset. The House will accept you as the new Lady of the House – and will draw on your magic to make you master of the wards and part of the House. You'll be able to tell who, how many, and where in the House people are as well as which parts you can restrict them from, who to restrict from the House and even expelling people whom are in the House."

"expel them?" Freya asked.

Sirius nodded. "Yeah, from as little as to the front of the House to using the full power and throwing them..." Sirius looked thoughtful. "I think my Grandfather told me that it was somewhere in a lake in the middle of a German Forest in the middle of nowhere." Freya laughed aloud at the thought. "It will take some blood – the wards are based in Blood magic and intent base. By the end they will only work for you and me – but for me with only your permission."

Freya smiled. "Well you're going to be the regent of all the Houses – when you're free."

"If." Sirius said.

"No, when." Freya said forcefully. "Even if I have to burn the whole world to keep you safe – I won't allow anyone to take my only family from me." Freya vowed.

Sirius smiled and nodded. "When your read."

Freya reached up and placed her hand atop the large diamond instantly feeling a large gash open on her palm – the blood seeping from her and covering the diamond, flashes of bright white light flashing around the room as runes flashed all around them carved into the wall and then live magical veins coursing through the bricks and into the diamond. Freya could feel the raw magic flowing both through her and through diamond into the House before with a final – a humongous flow of magical energy surged from within the diamond before releasing itself into Freya. Her mouth opened in a silent scream. Hand still atop – the energy surging through her body Freya felt the Black Magicks resonate throughout, crashing back and forward like the tides of the ocean and with that; came the massive influx of knowledge about the wards all over, around and through the Black Family Town House, along with is secrets, roots and the ambient magic.  
Finally with a almighty surge, Freya screamed.

\- /

Unbeknown to the pair in the Ward room – a group had just apparated into the park just outside the House.  
"The Black Town House – not much to look at -" Albus Dumbledore stopped as he felt the surge of magic from in-front of him at said Town House. Then he, the Weasley clan and Hermione Granger watched as the Black Magicks did their work. The House seemed to come alive as they watched in a mixture of shock, surprise and horror as the Town House renovated itself – planks of wood breaking and then fixing themselves back into proper place with the grim and dirt peeling away. The walls and pillars shook, they too breaking and rearranging – and the House reshaped itself into a stone fortress of formidable prowess. The front door, a faded worn flaky black creaked and cracked before shifting and enlarging itself along with the gate to the garden – which had elongated themselves and sprung alive and now surround the single – three story Black Town House that was the envy to all and the sign of the Resurgence of the House Black.

 _ **=======================================/ End of Chapter. \\\=================================================** _


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two.  
Coming Storm. **

"How could you be so... so... STUPID!" Molly Weasley, the heavy set, bright red matriarch of the Weasley Clan. Her infamous raging temper shinning bright as Sirius stood, hands on the back of the head chair at the table in the newly renovated Town House Black. "Freya isn't a Black – she is a Potter! She could have died – she still could!" Molly shrieked – her voice painfully loud that some crystals actually shook in the cupboards and everyone flinched.

"Freya is completely fine and healthy – and she will be from now on." Sirius broke, his eyes narrowing on Dumbledore who own curious glance was directed back.

"Potter is a half-blood, the years in Azkaban seemed to have addled your mind." Severus Snape sneered – an unwelcomed guest to the Black Town House. Sirius growled back.

"Shut it Severus, you filthy Rat..; this House is finally respectable and your spit isn't welcomed." Severus flicked his wand. "As it is Freya is a pure-blood, the only prerequisite is having both Father and Mother with magical blood. Not to mention she is already part Black."

"No, she's not! I knew I would come to this, I knew this is why Dumbledore wanted us here – as Severus says Azkaban has effected your thinking Black. She isn't James or Lily -" Molly ranted.

"I know perfectly well who Freya is." Sirius snapped back.

"NO you don't, you don't know because whilst you rotted in Azkaban I raised her. I am the one that is the Mother-" a huge magical wave surged through the kitchen and forced everyone – Dumbledore included – to the floor, all save Sirius whom was shocked. From the kitchen door Freya walked in, a bright emerald green aura surrounding her and her eyes glowing bright emerald green with anger. For those that had seen it – it reminded them all of the Avada Kedavra curse.

" _That's enough!_ " Freya hissed, her voice boarding parseltongue. The magic rolling off her in waves, pouring across the floor. Everyone becoming uncomfortable and hard to breathe with the pressure of the energy increasing. Freya stood in-front of Mrs Weasley and glared at her. "Understand this Mrs. Weasley – you did not raise me. In total; I have spent a couple of weeks at your house, for which I am grateful for. This doesn't give you the right to claim any right to raising me – or to try and deny that right from Sirius or his importance in my life. Sirius Black is my Father – he is my family, more than anyone else in this room or world. I swear if you ever try to deny him that right – or me access to Sirius you, nor anyone else who stand next to you will survive. Do not try me – I will choose Sirius every single time." no one missed the fact Freya referred to Sirius as her Father not even Sirius whom had a tear in his eye as Freya walked back to stand with him. Releasing the magic that forced everyone to the ground, the group standing slowly – with Mrs Weasley visibly shaken by the words Freya spoke to her.

"Freya I didn't-" Mrs Weasley began but was cut off.

"I said enough. The fact remains – Sirius is my Father – he is not a replacement for my birth Father or Mother, nor would he try – like you just did." Freya snapped, Mrs. Weasley bristled.

"Black isn't your Father Freya – you're a Potter. We're just trying to look out for your best interest." Mrs. Weasley pleaded.

"Yes he is." Freya stated factually. "And I am a Black. You forget my Grandmother – Dorea Potter was born Dorea Black and Sirius is my Father – he blood adopted me hours ago." Freya stated. This wasn't something they wanted to do – both having wanted to keep it a secret but Freya wasn't going to allow them to bully either her nor Sirius from seeing each other as family. He was the only true family she had left – Molly's comment about Dumbledore wanting them their as quick as, only confirmed that Dumbledore didn't want Sirius and she spending time together. Everyone had stilled at the admission.

Then the explosion came. "WHAT!" the loudest a contest between Molly, Ronald and Hermione. Fred, George and two older Weasley children just smiled and nodded at the pair before congratulating them both on the adoption.

Dumbledore sighed sadly and shook his head. "I am deeply disappointed in you both."

Freya snarled turning to look at him. "Then leave Dumbledore – we already have proof that you didn't want me and Sirius spending time together. I have to wonder why?" Freya looked at him, "You can also explain why you didn't tell me of my inheritance – an inheritance that contained my parents will that explained the switch of Secret Keepers and proves Sirius' innocence. Convenient that you sealed it under the Office of the Chief Warlock and no one knows who cast the Fidelius Charm for my parents. Care to explain?" Dumbledore stiffen.

"No, I thought not." Freya snapped.

"Freya Lillian Potter. That is the Headmaster, be more respectful." Hermione Granger snapped.

"Shut up, Hermione." Freya snapped back with greater force. "We are not in school, and I am the Lady Potter-Black and this is my House – you are all welcome to stay – save you Snape." Freya glared at the potions master. "A word of warning, next time you draw a wand in my House, I'll crush you." and with that Snape vanished.

"Miss Potter!" Dumbledore yelled. "What have you done to Professor Snape?"

"He should be enjoying a swim in the Lake somewhere in Germany." Freya responded casually. "As I said your all welcome to stay here, and it's late -"

"Yes, best for bed. Ginny dear, you and Hermione will share a room with Freya -" said girl cut Mrs. Weasley off.

"No." Freya spoke with a hard tone. "Hermione and Ginny will have a room. Ron will need to share with either the twins or -" Freya gestured to the other two whom introduced themselves as "Bill Weasley." and "Charlie Weasley". "Ron will share with the twins or Bill and Charlie. Mr. Weasley you and your wife will share another room. All on the ground floor." Freya warned them all. "Also – Kreacher is the master of the kitchen and Dobby deals with the general cleaning." at the mention – said two elfs popped into the kitchen, bowed and popped out. "They answer to Sirius and I only -"

"You're keeping them as slaves, Freya?" Hermione shrieked incredulously.

"They are not slaves Hermione. Read about House elfs and you will understand." Freya snapped back. "that's another matter – the second and third floors are off limits – as is the Black Library."

"What?" the same voice shrieked. Freya said nothing more about the matter.

"I have no desire for another year of stupidity at the school Dumbledore – first instances of it, I will withdraw and leave the British shores for good." Freya threatened.

"I'm afraid that won't be possible, as your magical guardian-"

Freya cut him off. "You're not. Because Sirius was never actually convicted he is still my legal Guardian and is my Father – he agrees,' Sirius nodded. ' So you actually have no say in the matter. Be that as your warning." Freya sighed, glancing at the clock. "it's late – I'm tired and going to bed. Please, if you are staying – keep quiet." Freya turned and nodded to Sirius before leaving the room.

"What have you done to her Black." Molly snapped.

Sirius glared. "I have shown her who her family was. It even surprised me by what we learned." Sirius looked at the Headmaster who looked his age, his eyes far off and mind thinking. "Albus-' Dumbledore looked to him. 'What Freya said is true. She is to have a quiet year – since the Tri-Wizard Tournament is coming to Hogwarts and Freya is to young to compete I expect she will have it." Dumbledore catching the threat and demand of the statement. "She wishes to learn magic and her family history. Nothing more – she has no desire to fight in a war that we started and failed to end. Besides, that's what you always claimed – she is a child and should enjoy her childhood."

"Yes." Dumbledore nodded unable to counter his own statement.

"Well then, goodnight. Kreacher' the old little elf appearing and bowing. "Show them to the rooms they can us." Kreacher bowed and Sirius left the room and the stunned adults and children.

Finally the twins broke the silence.

"We definitely -

"Like this new version-

"Of Miss Potter-Black" the pair spoke in unison. "The year is gonna be fun." the pair ended before following the old elf out of the kitchen.

* * *

 **-/ One Month Later \\\\-**

"You ready Freya?" Sirius asked – having knocked and walked into her room at her answer. Over the last month things had certainly changed in the Black Town House; for Freya, it was all for the better having to no longer walk on egg shells around her relatives house or have the fear of her uncles temper. She was eating better, both Kreacher and Dobby ensuring that she eat a full meal – in their opinion and Sirius' to – Freya could stand to gain a few pounds, of which she had and her figure no longer held that frail, haggard look and instead had taken on a toned, young teenage athletic look – something Freya was proud of, having always felt slightly inadequate around the other girls at Hogwarts; Lavender Brown and such – though she was happy that she hadn't developed the size of chest her dorm mate had, Freya was happy with just a modest chest size.

"Yeah, got everything packed – though I don't know why I'm going?" Freya told Sirius who hummed his agreement. He understood the thinking of Freya – this going to be an awkward trip for her at best, though they both knew that this was a clear ploy by Dumbledore and the Weasley matriarch to try and get Freya back in their corner – under their banner instead of the one she was carving out for herself. They where heading to the Quidditch World Cup – something that in all honest Freya herself didn't care about; it was the freedom that flying provided, the escape from the world and troubles below, the actual game; Freya had no interest in. She would be away for two days – arriving back on the Sunday, today being the Friday morning.  
Things had been strained between Freya, Sirius and the rest of the occupants at Number 12 Grimmauld Place. The days after the change of power in the House – Dumbledore might be the Keeper of the Fidelius Charm, but Freya was the master of the House wardstone and her words, by extension of that Sirius' too where law and after the display of ejecting Snape out of the House – the man later returning after a week – had shown them all how serious Freya was. Dumbledore had tried the first day or so to impose on Freya and figure out what she knew – was learning and such, but was rejected, forcibly if need be from any room that Freya and Sirius had need of of their training. Said training had involved heavily in the Family Magicks of Freya's Houses – plus extra training in Occlumency and the core subjects of Hogwarts; this however lead to the final discovery that Freya and potions just didn't work; that lead to Sirius rolling on the floor laughing his ass off, followed by a round of heavy pouting when Freya scowled and hit him with a strong stinging hex. _"it will welt for weeks"_ Sirius complained to Freya's amusement. Apparently Freya's grandfather; Charlus Potter was amazing at everything else, save potions and his wife, Freya's grandmother Dorea Potter took great pleasure in constantly reminding him about that singular failure. James and Lily where excellent potion brewers – but sometimes these things are just not passed on. Freya couldn't really care – there was an exception available to those that had no hope in potions or any subject, whilst they both knew that Dumbledore would never submit to it, Freya could take her case to Madam Marchbanks the Governess of the Department of Magical Education. She was the only one that could make a decision that could not be overruled by Dumbledore. The appointment had already been made for the week before returning to school when, no doubt, Freya would head to Diagon Alley for her years supplies. Hermione had attempted multiple times to both enter the library and muscle in on Freya's private education with Sirius – however after Freya told her just how advance she was compared to Hermione who was still revising the Third Year material and reading on some of the fourth year material that the twins had lent her. This had lead to a shouting match, mainly Hermione yelling at the injustice of it all – a blank stare from Freya followed by a silent tongue sticking spell and body binding spell, both overpowered and which she had left her in despite the protest of Ronald and Mrs. Weasley. It eventually took Dumbledore's arrival that night to free Hermione – which of course lead to another round of arguments between the group with the final straw being that if they brought the subject up again Freya would throw them all out of the House onto the street. The threat had seemed to work and they had stopped the arguing – though not the distasteful looks that the trio, (Mrs. Weasley, Hermione and Ronald) where throwing at Freya. Really, Freya thought that Mrs. Weasley was simply sore over the fact that she had chosen Sirius over her and called her out over her claiming to be the mother figure in her life and warned her to never do it again. Ronald, though it could be said that he didn't really understand what was really going on was, as expected standing beside his mother and Hermione in his scathing looks that he directed at Freya. So it was that Freya thought she would have the holidays to learn and practise magic till her hearts content – but it would seem others had a different idea and she was battered into accepting the invitation to attend the Quidditch World Cup, the thought of dumping in that lake was tempting at time, but on Sirius' advice and her own thoughts she thought it best to try and see if anything could be salvaged from their friendship.

"Just be on your guard." Sirius warned. Freya stopped and turned back to him with a curious glance.

"Something the matter?" Freya asked.

"Just whispers." Sirius shrugged. "I may be a escaped convict on the run but I still have some way to gain information – rumour has it, that something is going down at the Quidditch World Cup; though Dumbledore believes that with the protection of the Aurors at the World Cup it my be just rumours and come to nothing."

"You disagree?"

"Somewhat." Sirius answered. "Things are quiet, perhaps too quiet or I'm just getting paranoid like old Mad-eye but..." Sirius looked at Freya. "The rumours where of something big – the best place to make a strong statement like the old days would be to attack the Quidditch World Cup – or you." … "they tried you – but with the Ministry putting its spin on it; drunk wizards of questionable background from the last war, trying to relive their glory days and where swiftly taken down by the Auror force, people aren't worried."

"Funny, I don't remember seeing them there." Freya fake laughed, Sirius nodded.

"True, some of them; Dawlish, where heavy hitters and not slouches with their wands. The fact you managed to take them out yourself, whilst injured and suffering from exposure to the Cruciatus curse is a testament to your own ability." Sirius told Freya. "The general public however are easily swayed like the sheep they are, they want the more believable story if the Auror force that took them out. No one wants to acknowledge anything that resembles any like a omen to another war, or reminders that – technically – we are still in a Cold War."

"So the Ministry is keep the Country intentionally weak?" Freya asked.

"Yeah," Sirius nodded. "I know for a fact that the Auror force is nowhere near as good as it was during the last war. Lucius Malfoy has the Minister in his pocket and Fudge is too weak and corrupt to see anything other than the Malfoy gold and his rating. Currently the Auror force isn't even at half strength and the budget cuts that are expected to hit them in the following months will stress them more. More over, Madam Bones has been force to retire people like Mad-eye. He was a cruel bastard that taught James and I, Madam Bones as well and, instead of keeping him on he was replaced with Rufus Scrimgeour. He isn't a slouch but he's more a pencil pusher, a politician than a fighter – which is the opposite to what the Head Auror should be."

"This Mad-eye is that good?" Freya spoke.

Sirius nodded. "A tough, surly old bastard – trained by your grandfather actually – in his final days teaching at the Auror department before he retired and went into trying to deal with the corruption in the Wizengamot before the War broke out. Apart from your grandfather; Moody is the only person I know that fought the Dark Lord to a stand still. Received some nasty scars but, so too would have Mouldy Shorts if he scared like us." Freya nodded. "But having him as the Head Auror – who has no issues with using "Dark" magic to defeat the followers or criminals and killing them – you can understand he's not good for someone like Malfoy. It is the fear of Moody that had him push to retire the man - he's a relic from the War and not needed in times of peace. Malfoy, if he wasn't such a coward and fled at the first sign of anything going wrong would have died long ago by Moody's wand or someone else's – your father and I battled him a few times and he fled. But the point is if the Ministry is seen investing in other parts of the Country and not bolstering the Auror force as though there was going to be a war any second then the mass believe everything they speak, a relaxed and docile herd – easy for when the Dork Lord returns."

Freya nodded, thinking. "He's that much a threat?" Freya questioned.

"Malfoy? Not really. He attacks quick and dirty – has a basic understanding of dark curses, His grandfather Septimus Malfoy was the last real man in that line of any magical power and ability. His son and father to Lucius; Abraxas Malfoy thought, much like my mother blood should stay in the family and those of worthy breeding. Its not known who exactly, but the strongest rumour was Lucius' Mother was actually his aunt – the sister of Abraxas. Malfoy's main threat and power comes from the amount of gold he has." Sirius explained. "Whilst it could never match the Potter or, what was the Black fortune – its more than most."

"Where did it come from?"

"Mostly, the Malfoy's are profiteers of war. Abraxas Malfoy, may have been a weak fool, but he was a business genius and made the majority of the family's wealth during the war with Grindelwald – in the same manner Lucius did during the Blood War. Selling and buying magical artefacts." Sirius told Freya. "Back in both wars – people where selling everything to anyone to make money, no matter the true value, to disappear and stay out of the war. The Malfoy's took advantage of peoples desperation in desperate times. Then add to it a number of... shady business deals that turned sour for the partners but favourable for the Malfoy family and it adds up to the wealth they have." Freya silently nodded before Sirius clapped his hands. "Anyway – enough of this talk. Enjoy if you can but be on the look out and keep yourself guarded." Sirius handed Freya a small wooden pendant on a string. The pendant displayed the crest of the Potter family on one side and the Black family on the other. "This is a emergency portkey – should you have need of it, simply hold onto it and say the name of your Grandfather. It will activate it and you'll appear in the parlour of this House."

"Still have that feeling?"

"Yeah, and besides it's never bad to always be prepared." Sirius nodded, both standing as the voice of Mrs. Weasley carried through the House calling for everyone down stairs. Freya hugged Sirius tightly, Sirius kissing her forehead. "Be careful and I'll see you in a couple of days." Freya nodded, grabbing her bag and heading off down the stairs, Sirius in tow to see them off.

-/ - \\\\-

The group landed in the field – the warm summer coastal air blew softly through the area as the group landed. Hermione, Ronald, Ginny and her friend Luna Lovegood – a strange little blonde girl in her third year, the same as Ginny that they had invited with them. She was strange in her habits and the way she talked about strange magical creatures that Freya had never heard of before. In all Freya liked her, and felt comfortable around her. Those mention before all landed in a heap – Fred, George had to take a knee to steady themselves as Freya, Bill, Charlie and the Weasley parents landed on foot – the surprise that Freya managed was shrugged off as she explained that Sirius had explained the workings behind it. Beginners luck. They made there way towards a muggle gate that held a large open field that disappeared into the distance – the strange thing about it was a man standing at the open gate, clearly a wizard holding a clipboard. Mr. and Mrs Weasley moved to the front and lead the group forward.

"Weasley Group." Mr. Weasley stated, the wizard tapping the board with his wand, papers flicking over as they stopped.

"Weasel group. Back row near the forest. Move along." The man stated tearing a piece of paper off and giving it to Mr. Weasley whom ignored the name slip up; though Freya could see the flushed colour on both Mrs Weasley and Ronald as they walked past the wizard whom clearly didn't care or notice the anger of slip up. It was Bill and Charlie that took up the rear walking with Freya in the middle; coming first of all to a large tent that look more like a castle with towers and all.

"Malfoy's tent." Bill said, when he noticed Freya staring at the tent with a _"really?"_ expression on her face. "Like to show everyone who has the money." Bill chuckled, not laced with envy or jealousy like Ronald but pity and mirth.

"Think they're compensating for a lack of anything?" Charlie whispered, Freya giggling and Bill roaring with laughter as they made there way past – another tent with all manner of birds out front; the Scamander family that; the current Head Newt Scamander who famously opposed Grindelwald along with Dumbledore and his brother, the war hero Theseus Scamander who died in a duel with the Dark Lord Grindelwald. As such his tent reflected his love for all creature both mundane and magical. It was striking – if not a little extravagant. The Weasley tent was at the far back of the campsite among the similar looking tents that where simple and brown, a single story and a very basic old looking muggle style; the inside however was magical enlarge with kitchen, main living/ dinning room and off to the side a bathroom and four separate area for bedroom – Mr. & Mrs Weasley claiming one, Ronald, the Twins claiming the other Bill and Charlie in the third and Hermione, Ginny, Luna and Freya herself in the other; Freya taking the top bunk; pulling a plain black leather bound book and started reading ignoring the rest. It was gonna be a long two days.  
 **-/ Later that Night \\\\-**

The stadium was huge, bigger than anything other than Hogwarts that Freya had seen before – built deep into the ground the Ministry had been at work on it for months before, capable of holding 100,000 spectators it was the largest Quidditch stadium ever built, or so Mr. Weasley had told them when first they had landed sight of the spectacle. The masses already making there way inside – Freya and the group headed in.

"Blimey dad! How far up are we?" Ronald asked, Mr. Weasley about to respond when a sickly sharp voice cut his father from responding.

"Well, put it this way. If it rains, you'll be the first to know." Mr and Mrs Weasley looked angry at the Head Malfoy. Freya rolled her eyes and turned away only for something – Lucius Malfoy's cane/ wand catching her hand.

"Do enjoy yourself Potter -" Malfoy stopped short when Freya flicked her wrist and caught Lucius wand in her hand, everyone looking at the situation playing out.

"Tut tut, Mr. Malfoy, you should watch where you put your wand – you might lose it." Freya smirked and threw the wand behind her, Lucius eyes wide as the sound of it dropping down the numerous flights of the stadium echoed. "Oops." Lucius looked enraged – about to say something when another voice cut in.

"Ah, Luc-" Cornelius Fudge the Minister for Magic arrived on the scene and spotted Freya. "Ah, Miss Potter, wonderful you could make it. Please, I insist that you join me in my box." his smiled turned to Mr. and Mrs Weasley. "You don't mind that do you Arthur?"

Mr Weasley had no objections, the Minister was after all his boss and the Minister, but it certainly looked like Mrs Weasley did. He spared a glance towards Freya before shaking his head. "Of course not Minister, sir."

"Wonderful. Splendid." Fudge clapped his hand, and held his arm out to Freya. "Allow me to escort you then Miss Potter." Freya reluctantly accepted, though should no sign of it or paying attention to the angry faces of Mrs. Weasley or Ronald. "Lucius are you coming?"

"I'm afraid Mr. Malfoy can't Minister, he was careless with his wand and seems to have dropped it." Freya spoke innocently.

"Shame, but you should be more careful Lucius, old boy. Oh well, your box is down two floors when you find your wand." the Minister said, leading Freya off – the Weasley continuing upwards and Malfoy rushing off with a face of pure furry.

"Miss Potter, Allow me to introduce you to the Irish and Bulgarian Ministers – Lord Alma O'Connor; the Irish Minister and Mr. Darian Atanas; the Bulgarian Minister of Magic." the pair where having a conversation, of what Freya didn't catch – the Irish Minister a tall woman, thin and straight with equally straight light grey hair and pale bluish grey eyes. Her Bulgarian counter was shorter, not much taller than Freya but all muscle with a black slick hair and a small strip goatee under his strong set jaw. His hazel brown eyes shinning. Their eyes flickered over Fudge as he approached with Freya, they didn't approve much of the British Minister. "Ministers, Miss Freya Potter."

"Good evening Ministers" Freya bowing, The three Ministers looking surprised at the Girl-Who-Lived manners, from the stories they had heard and the general behaviour of the British People – having both dealt with Fudge, and people like Lucius Malfoy whom represented the worst Britain had to offer, they had a certain expectation of British people – Freya certain proved them wrong in that asepct.

"Good evening Miss Potter."the Irish Minister tilted her head, the Bulgarian Minister tipping his hat and kissing the back of Freya's hand, mirroring the statement of his Irish counter.

"And allow me to introduce you to the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement from both our own Ministry and the French Ministry; Madam Amelia Bones and Lord Jean-Sebastian Delacour." Lord Delacour was a tall imposing man, with sandy blonde hair that hung short around his shoulders in a similar style to how Sirius wore his – peppered with some grey and a matching beard that was neatly trimmed. His bright amber eyes shown with power.

"A pleasure to meet you Miss Potter," Jean-Sebastian bowed.

"Yourself too, Minister Delacour." Freya curtsied.

"Allow me to introduce you to my family – my wife Lady Apolline Delacour, and daughters – my eldest; Fleur Delacour and youngest, Gabrielle Delacour." the first was a tall elegant and beautiful woman that made Freya's eyes widened; white golden hair that fell to the middle of her back – soft angelic features and beautiful bright, crystal blue eyes, soft pink lips. The second one – a near identical clone but with younger features and a haughty look of superiority that she looked at everyone beneath her – Freya thought she was beautiful but she didn't feel the attraction that she did to the mother, the pull. Then finally there was the youngest; her hair was darker – more honey gold, with dark ocean blue eyes and a youthful, innocent expression on her face shinning with happiness.

"Lady Delacour, Misses Delacour." Freya curtsied, returned by the Lady and the youngest – the eldest daughter did nothing, something that seemed to irk her mother; though her father did nothing to reprimand her.

"Miss Potter." Lady Delacour replied back – she looked as though she was about to say something but the Minister caught her arm and turned her to the tall woman next to him; dark crimson hair and shinning bright, ocean blue eyes, she wore what Freya guessed was Auror armour – though being the Head of the DMLE, it was black … dragon hide, she guessed, with silk lining and silver stitching.

"Miss Potter." she nodded at her, stepping forward and shaking her hand, Freya feeling the slip of parchment in her hand. She said nothing but allowed the Minister to show her to a seat – quickly looking at the note.

 _We will speak at a later date about the information you have passed to me. Do not mention it to anyone else. I will contact you with a time.  
Madam Bones. _

Freya crumpled the note in her hand, wandlessly burning it, the ashes blown softly away from her hand as the Minister stood.

"Welcome-' the Minister's voice during her attention. 'Ladies and Gentlemen to the 422nd Quidditch World Cup Final, between the Irish Quidditch Team!" the roar of the crowd as, from down near the bottom of the stadium close to the pitch floor seven quidditch players zoomed out – clad in bright green and white, with red dragon on their back the Irish team flew high into the air – behind them fireworks exploded into the night sky as a dancing leprechaun did the Irish jig and bow, tipping his hat to the stadium as everyone cheered for them. The Minister continuing. "- and welcome to the Bulgarian Team!" from above, smashing through the Irish Teams fireworks; in a flash of their own dark and light crimson. The star seeker that was making his mark as the most famous seeker to ever play professional quidditch; Viktor Krum. The young boy, still a student at Drumstrang going into his last year flipped on his broom before punching his fist into the air a look of determination. "Yes, Welcome to both teams... Now, let the match... Begin!" the crowd erupted as the snitch appeared from the tip of the Minister's wand and shot off into the air – bright multicolour fireworks exploding and the players zooming off. Freya sat back and watched the game, absently paying attention.

it began as a tickle, the hairs on the back of her neck standing high. Something off – the match still fully underway as each side gave and took, both seekers having made bids for the snitch only to fail and it to vanish back into the night sky. Veela – the French Minister had explained to Freya about the incredibly beautiful cheer leaders that emerged on the pitch field – dancing in favour of the Bulgarian team and during nearly the entire male populace of the stadium over the edge and plummeting to their deaths. Even some woman where affected by it, and though Freya felt a pull to them she was easily able to throw it off. However this... this wasn't the same.

* * *

"Oh look, Miss Potter has succumb to the Allure." Miss Fleur Delacour snarked – Freya paid no attention to her, her own eyes widening when she realised what it was, her wand slipping into her hand; the French and Bulgarian Minister going for theirs at the display of Freya though for different reasons. The French Minister – thinking that Miss Potter might try and curse his daughter and the Bulgarian Minister in protection of himself but Freya throw the largest and most powerful shield she could – the bright blue field flashing in-front of the Minister's box just as several explosive curses slammed into the shield – more erupting across the stadium and right next to the Minister's Box as screams of thousands echoed out over the deafening noise of the explosions ringing out from above, below and around the area. Plummeting down to their deaths, if not already dead from catching the explosive curse slamming into the sides of the stadium. Parts of the stadium gave way – collapsing on the lower floors and crushed those below before the rubble and dead slid off falling down and impacting the quidditch field. Freya pressed her hands against her ears, the ringing in her ears splitting through her head – her eyes slightly blurry from the massive impact of several strong explosive curse that, although not having thrown her off her feet had done so to the likes of the British and French Minister's and their families; though a glance at the Bulgarian Minister and his lifeless eyes stared off into the distance, blank and void as the blood already pooling around his head grew.  
She felt weightless, unknown another curse slamming into the floor above -right on the edge, throwing her off her feet and crashing back onto the ground; her arms stinging in pain as they shred from the shards of glass blown across the floor. People screaming, more explosions and the sounds of many different curses smashing all around them – Freya picked herself up off the ground, fumbling through her pockets and pulling the pendant, hissing in anger as the anti-portkey and apparation wards stopped her from escaping – she ran from the empty box – whether the rest fell or had escaped she didn't know – barging past people that where shoving and trampling over the bodies of the dead.

"Crucio!" the dark red spell splashing above her, whipping around her wand already in hand she wandlessly cast a banishing charm that launched the masked man back throw the crowd before turning and pushing her way through the thick crowd that was spilling out into the carnage of the QWC campsite. For what she could see; the entire campsite was in flames with the smoke rising high into the night sky blocking out the stars and moonlight as a soft ash fall blanketed the ground in a grey snow of ash. Spells launched from different parts of the grounds – the screams of thousands, tens of thousands echoed throughout. Steeling herself she ran forwards in the fray – not to fight, but to escape; the Weasley Tent where she could meet with her friends make it back to the portkey they used to get there just outside of the field.  
Or so she thought so – having traversed the camp field and carnage with relative easy but stopping at the sight of the Weasley tent, collapsed and in flames. Swearing at the sight – she was far from the entrance and the anti-portkey and apparation wards where still strong. The Ministry alone with the attackers had ensure the victims of the slaughter where well herded into the kill zone.

"Oh, what a pretty little girl... all by herself." turning around, faced with a man looking completely horrid, his hair matted back with grease and grime of the same that was covering his face and chest, the trench cloak he was wearing parted showing his very hairy bare chest that was littered with scars. His face was flat, contorted in what looked liked half phase of being both a man and wolf. His twin gleaming silver canines as he gave Freya a very creepy smile and started inching towards her. "We'll have some fun with you." two men, black leather robes and hoods, their face's covered with plain white masks the wands in hand.

"Finish with her quickly, Roth. There's still plenty of work to be done." one of them spoke.

"Only be a minute." He, nor the other two expected the _Reducto curse_ slamming into the one called Roth's chest and launching him back through the air – conjuring a large stone slab that took the impact of both the pairs Killing Curses, banishing the contents back at the one on the left, ducking underneath a pale orange curse and returning it with her own light purple; catching him square in the chest – the man dropping dead his chest imploding.  
"Bitch!" the other snarled, launching another Killing Curse that slammed into the ground where Freya stood a moment before – rolling and retuning her own volley of silver arrows blocked, but not her Piercing hex that broken through his shield and impacted his right eye; puncturing a whole clean through his head as he dropped. Dead before he hit the ground only for Freya to be slammed by an enormous weight that took her to the ground, the horrid man; Roth looming over her as she continued to struggle underneath him.

"Still girl, this will hurt alo-" roaring in pain, looking down to see Freya's hand gripping the wand that was shoved, near completely in the side of his chest.

" _Reducto!"_ Freya snarled – the curse erupting from her wand in such a confined space – Roth's eyes bulged for a second before his chest tore open both front and back, the contents of blood, bone and gore showering Freya and the surround area completely before the two parts of the body slumped – pushing them off and standing Freya looked about in shock before moving off from the scene, slipping her way between tents, some still standing though most where in flames the bodies of woman, children and men littering the field. Freya's only hope now was to reach the outskirts of the field where the portkey and apparation wards would end and she could escape.

" _This will serve as a warning to your father!"_ the familiar drawl of Lucius Malfoy, turning around and slipping in-between two tents; the masked robed man stood towering over a girl that was being held across some wreckage, her clothing torn and whom Freya suspected as Lucy standing between her legs fumbling with the belt of his trousers.

"MALFOY!" the man turned in shock, just in time to raise a hasty shield that took the brunt of Freya's Gouging hex – breaking through some of his shield and scoring across his face and chest but also catching his wand that snapped along with shield – his man area taking the full brunt of a nasty, pale brown curse that Freya had learned from the books in Slytherin's Chamber – his genitals exploding, his voice reaching a new level of highness – before, just like Sirius had told her – Lucius vanished with a loud crack. Freya side stepping a dark red curse, banishing the stunned man still staring at the spot Lucy had just vanished from – into the side of the other, the pair tumbling into a tent still burning to them, rushing forward and pulling the girl to her feet, waving her wand as the torn dress shifted into a simply pair of muggle leggings before, still holding her hand the duo ran as fast as they could. In-front of them, coming closer into sight was the entrance to the campsite – neither prepared for the ground in-front of them exploding and throwing the pair into the ground – the air knocked from her lungs, her vision dazed. Rolling just in time to miss the Cruciatus Curse that impacted the ground, falling back on her shield as it was hit with multiple curses – ducking under another _Crucio_ waving her wand in a figure of eight, pulling the smoke from around them and banishing it towards the dark robes man that was standing in-front of her, already casting – though in truth banishing the smoke was a cover as the spell also added a black fog from the Black Family, a simple spark from Freya's wand and it exploded catching the man by surprise, though he was quick enough to raise a shield. Stumbling onto shaking legs Freya ran to the girl – out cold, she started to drag her towards the fence line.  
Recovering from the surprise attack – seeing the girls almost at the fence line, the unknown figure snarled and ran after them, batting the curses that Freya throw at him – only a few more steps.  
Freya felt the anti-portkey and apparating wards drop – gripping the pendant and the girl – she spoke her grandfathers name whilst also silently casting another _Reducto_ pushing all her power into it – the last thing she saw of the burning campsite was the shock on the face of the nameless man as her curse struck – her wand groaning and, erupting in a shower of splinters as they vanished, her name called in rage fading as the pair escaped the carnage of the Quidditch World Cup Attack.

* * *

Freya and the unnamed girl landed with a thud in the parlour of Number 12 Grimmauld Place. "Sirius!" Freya called out immediately, said man bursting into the room and abruptly stopping at the sight of both girls – more so as seeing Freya covered in a thick layer of blood across most of her upper body. The Weasley family, Dumbledore and Remus stopping behind him and staring at the sight.

"Sirius she needs a healer!" Sirius rushed over to the fireplace – chucking a handful of floo powder and calling out. "Andy, we need you here!" Sirius stepped back, the green flames dying down before they roared again and a tall elegant woman with black hair and bright silver eyes stepped through. Most people would always give her a second glance, she bore a uneasy resemblance to the psycho Bellatrix Lestrange; her sister. Andromeda Tonks was the younger sister of Bellatrix and also like Sirius the black sheep of the family having been disowned and cast from the familiar because she feel in love with a muggle-born Theodore "Ted" Tonks and married in secret. She was a kind hearted woman, though just like any of the members of the black family could be dangerous when her family was threatened. Current she was Head Trauma Medi-Witch at Saint Mungos Hospital – tonight she was off duty, therefore didn't know anything about the attack.  
She had been told about Sirius' innocences and had met with Freya; the new Lady Black and been reintroduced into the Black Family – with a healthy stipend from the family vaults. When she pointed out that the black vaults had been empty, Freya waved the concern away with the explanation of, when – not if – but when Sirius was freed and exonerated the Ministry would pay back every single knut that was stolen from their vaults. Until then she would use the money of the combined Family Vaults too help her family, they where very thankful for the extra support. Freya had met Ted but not the young daughter Nymphadora Tonks – she was currently a Auror in training and was staying at the academy barracks. She stopped at the sight of Freya, rushing over when she snapped out of the stupor.

"It's not mine – I'm fine, just cuts and bruises. You need to check her." Freya motioned to the unconscious girl that had been moved onto one of the couches. Andy looked hesitant to do so – but Freya insisted and she moved over to the girl, running her wand over and beginning her work as Freya moved over to the mirror; shocked at the sight of her before trying to rub the blood off her face. Sirius saw her and moved over, muttering and waving his wand as most of the blood and gore vanished.

"Freya what happened out there?" Sirius asked, about to respond Freya was cut off.

"Cosy in the Minister's box, how was that?" Ronald spat, Freya's eyes flashed and a unseen magical force throw Ronald against the far wall.

"Freya!" Hermione screamed.

"Shut up!" Freya roared, surging forward with her magic swirling around her. "you jealous little prat! You think I want all this fame, all the money and power! I would trade it all for a single hour with my parents!" Ronald squirmed underneath the glare of Freya. "Perhaps that's it then, you want to be like me, the fame, the money – alright Ronald – I will give it all to you but the price; I kill your entire family!" Freya snarled at the whimpering boy. "No? Well shut the fuck up and keep your jealousy to yourself!"

"Freya come away..." Sirius pulled her away from Ronald. "Molly, Arthur take you son and leave." Sirius snarled at the pair, Molly looked ready to say something but Arthur's glare warned her against it – the man was not know for getting angry but his family knew when he was he was to be obeyed as the Head of the Weasley family – he nodded to Sirius as he dragged Ronald and her away from the room – Dumbledore, Remus and the two elder Weasley's; Bill and Charlie walked further into the room. Freya sat back down, glancing over at Andy and the girl, Sirius casting another cleaning spell on Freya that removed some more of the blood still on her face and hair.

"Freya what happened?" Sirius asked again.

Freya said nothing for a few minutes. Before speaking; "They told you what happened with Lucius?" a nod. "So I was in the Minister's Box, he introduced me to the Irish and Bulgarian Minister as well as the Heads of the DMLE in both Britain and France; Madam Bones and Lord Delacour. We where sitting, watching the game - when I felt it – I could feel the magic building, just before they cast..." the others shared a look as Freya continued. "I throw the quickest, strongest shield I could and just in time as the Explosive Curse struck. The blast still managed to throw others off their feet – the Bulgarian Minister died. Then a curse hit above and throw me back..." she looked at Sirius. "They where there, the Death Eaters where after me."

"I'm sure they where specifically there-" Dumbledore started, Freya cutting him off.

"they where, after I got out and made it back to the Weasley Tent which was destroyed – I was attacked, two robes men in white masks and another hulking male, a werewolf I think, completely dirty and a pair of silver canines."

"Silver canines?" Remus asked. "Scar under his left eye?"

"No."

"Must have been his brother." Sirius nodded, Remus back.

"Brother?" Freya asked.

"Fenrir Greyback and his brother Roth Greyback. Two of the most horrendous werewolves that take pleasure in causing as much damage as they can." Remus. "They target children, either to... rape and torture before killing them, or to turn them. Cursing them with the werewolf curse. Fenrir Greyback is the bastard that infected me." Remus spat his name.

"Well then you can confirm that Roth is dead." Freya spoke

"What?" the others asked.

"Yeah, him and another two Death Eaters." Freya told them, Dumbledore looked worried. "Also think I got Lucy."

"You killed them Freya?" the Dumbledore asked.

"Yes." Freya spoke, " I hit Roth with a Reducto, then got the others; one with a imploding curse and the other a piercing hex through his eye" … "Then Roth came back, knocking me to the ground, himself on top – so I shoved my wand into his chest and cast another _Reducto,_ blew him apart." Dumbledore looked worried, the others impressed and Sirius proud. "I started to move to the entrance of the Campsite where we came from – there were anti-portkey and apparation wards. I heard Lucius voice – something about teaching her father a lesson. I managed to catch him by surprise with a Gouging Curse that hit his face, chest and snapped his wand before I..." Freya looked slightly uneasy.

"You what?" Sirius asked.

"I used a Curse I learnt from a book... it, er... it blew his privates apart." Freya admitted, to the stunned group. Sirius, the first to react barked a laugh before hugging Freya. Again the others looked impressed and Dumbledore even more worried.

"The man did as you said," She nodded to Sirius and continued. "Activated a portkey and vanished, I doubt know about the two helping him, I banished the pair into some flames that where burning – then grabbed her, transfiguring her torn skirt into the leggings so it would be easy to run and we made our way to the entrance. Someone cast a blasting hex at the ground in-front of us – it throw us both, that's when she must have hit her head or something – I was to busy with the man casting everything at us but I got him with a few spells from the Black Family spell book." . "I started to drag her to the entrance, the nameless man started to chase us – like he was trying to stop us from leaving, I cast a _Reducto,_ as powerful as I could just before we vanished. My wand shattered." Freya told them, showing them the remains of the wand.

"that is deeply unsettling Freya." Dumbledore spoke. "You used a lot of dark spells tonight, and as I said – it seems that it was an attack – that they where not there for you specifically."

"He screamed my name just as we left." Freya snapped before standing. "You may think of me dark – maybe I am, but that would be your fault entirely Dumbledore, why not teach me something?." Dumbledore stilled and the others looked curiously at the pair. "You're the greatest wizard alive, you defeated Grindelwald – I have a dark lord after me, baying for my blood! And you want me to have a normal childhood?" Freya sighed. "The fact is I did what I needed to do tonight, to survive and I will do what I need to in order to survive the mess you and the others left, and to protect my family and the ones I love." … "What would you have me do? Stun them? Only for them to escape and kill more innocences? You're pathetic. This is war – it is coming to open war and it is kill or be killed, they certainly weren't throwing stunners about. If you cannot kill for your beliefs and convictions – then you have no part in being in it." Sirius nodded impressed by Freya. "I do not want to kill, I have no desire to kill. And I do not like that I am forced to kill. But I will not allow them to kill others because of my inaction to do what needs to be done." Freya moved over to Andy and the girl.

"She's got a bad concussion – I've placed her in a magically induced coma for a week to allow her to heal, she also has exposure to the Cruciatus Curse." Andy told her. "She can stay here? It's best not to transport her." Andy asked and told Sirius, he nodded back.

"I can have a room made on the second floor." Sirius told her, calling Kreacher whom bowed and went off to complete the task.

"That thinking is what lead many a great wizard and witch down a dark path." Dumbledore sighed sadly having not spoken for a moment.

"You keep thinking that. Perhaps when the whole world is dead and only Voldemort and his Death Eaters are alive; maybe then you'll finally understand what is needed." Freya snapped. "I'm exhausted and need a shower and bed. Don't disturb me." Freya left the room.

"Sirius -" Dumbledore started but Sirius shook his head.

"Enough Dumbledore. Leave Freya alone – you can complain that she's going dark all you want but the fact remains, everything she said is true." Sirius sighed. "We are reaping what we've sown, we caused our sins to carry over to our children because we did not have the strength to do what must be done and now people are paying the price. How many times did we capture both Greyback brothers? How many times did they escape only to kill, rape and leave children to suffer a fate, some would say is worse than death." he looked at Remus, a hidden fact to all but the Marauders was, in his younger years had tried to end it all. At the moment, Sirius could see him waging a internal war with himself – for now though, Sirius didn't trust anyone save Freya, not until he knew for sure that they where on their side and not Dumbledore's or anyone else's. He turned back to Albus. " No Albus, this time I will ensure that every single one of those bastards that follow Voldemort die, you want to help; the bloody teach her something, teach her how to defend herself so you know that she isn't loosing herself but don't stand there and say anything of the sorts that Freya shouldn't learn the magicks needed to survive – her Families Magicks." Sirius left the room – Dumbledore soon after with Remus left to think about everything both Sirius, Freya and Dumbledore had said. His head in turmoil.

Above in her room, the door to the bathroom locked with a powerful locking charm – Freya sat hunched, in the shower with her knees pulled up to her chest, silently sobbing and gripping her hair tightly with both of her hands - her mouth open in a silent scream. The adrenaline having finally worn off and the events of the night finally taking hold, she had seen death, she had brought it – and knew that more would follow.  
Following her shower, she crawled into bed – no intention of leaving it at any point for the rest of the day.

-/ **End of Chapter.** \\\\-


End file.
